


莉莉瑪蓮

by Abnormalchaos



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, 綠色文學
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26986813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abnormalchaos/pseuds/Abnormalchaos
Summary: 他看見視線和閃光燈都向著庫洛洛跌落，巴比倫淫獄織成錦袍，密密披在他身上。可庫洛洛只是一拂袖，一整個世界的情慾就輕輕剝落了。
Relationships: Hisoka/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Phinks, Phinks/Chrollo Lucifer, Shalnark/Chrollo Lucifer, all團, 俠團, 俠客/庫洛洛, 芬克斯/庫洛洛, 芬團, 西團, 西索/庫洛洛
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	莉莉瑪蓮

**Author's Note:**

> 是all團綠色文學，西團為前提，芬團戲超多，一點點俠團暗示。真影帝庫洛洛和大齡追星刑警芬克斯，半路殺出一個姦夫西索。

1  
客觀來講，庫洛洛是芬克斯命中貴人，那個冬天後芬克斯升職又加薪，前程似錦。

可芬克斯自己明白，這是一枚燃燒的美麗災星。只一照面，他前三十年的人生信條就轟隆隆粉碎。餘生都在暈眩，向著黑洞一路劈哩啪啦做自由落地。

芬克斯第一次見庫洛洛，那對黑洞般的漂亮眼睛並未看向他。庫洛洛在觀察一具屍體。在泳池邊。在飄雪的冬夜。知名導演浮在溫水泳池中央，頭沒了一半。一隻熱騰騰餡餅讓人戳破，鮮紅果醬在水裡均勻散開。音響裡還放著的莉莉瑪蓮都甜膩起來。1942年的德軍士兵聽著電台播放此歌熱淚盈眶，然後前赴後繼地死在西伯利亞，兇殺現場也就亂成斯大林格勒。

芬克斯正指揮同事拉起警戒線，看見英俊的年輕男人抱著庫洛洛，似母獸護崽，試圖將他從兇殺現場拖走。那男人芬克斯認識，電視上見過，某個最近紅起來的演員。

而庫洛洛凝視死屍不動如山。飛雪皎白水光瀲灩，他一身白銀，凜豔勝過五律與七絕。是芬克斯在銀幕上見過的那張動人的臉。

從法律上說，兇手和受害者都不是庫洛洛。錄口供時他講，今夜跟導演在別墅裡見面，不只聊劇本，還要上床。莉莉瑪蓮放了沒多久，兇手就衝進來。是本市保守黨議員的公子，沒錯，我跟他交往過。他衝進來，然後就是一槍。一槍又一槍。

庫洛洛是影帝，那些如雷貫耳的獎盃拿到手軟，自然演技優秀。可事實證明他一句謊都沒說。他們後來在幾百公里外的加油站堵住了那位大少爺，衣服上全是血，霰彈槍在後備箱。彈道痕跡，一切吻合，犯人供認不諱。

可從倫理上講，庫洛洛脫不了干系。他在問訊室口氣冷靜，邏輯和髮絲同樣有條不紊。就算不是兇手，畢竟熟人剛剛死在面前，這麼鎮靜也太奇怪了吧。芬克斯當刑警多年，頭次遇見這樣冷血的罪魁禍首。

也是頭次遇見這樣好看的男人。

問訊室光線慘白，來客不是殺了人就是目擊殺了人，個個照得形神狼狽。唯獨庫洛洛照出珍珠鑽石的光澤。一夜未睡畢竟憔悴，可這人連臉色蒼白都是一捧奶泡的白，全是惹人憐愛的形狀。

芬克斯自己都不知語氣逐漸軟化，他想快點結束，不為早點收工，而是他確實希望庫洛洛早點回家。夜深了，這個人理應被熱可可和毛毯裹住，壁爐溫暖地燒起來，而不是在此處坐冷板凳受罪。錄完口供，庫洛洛等著經紀人來接——是個綽號叫俠客的男人，正風火輪般各處奔命，確保庫洛洛的名字不會出現在明早頭條。芬克斯就問庫洛洛喝不喝咖啡，樓下有自動販賣機，他請客。不用了，我對咖啡因過敏。庫洛洛說，如果有熱牛奶就好了，但自動販賣機也不賣的吧。

一小時後，芬克斯坐在凌晨還營業的店裡，對著一碗小餛飩大眼瞪小眼。事情怎麼會這樣，他也不知道。他只記得自己端著熱牛奶從便利店往警局瘋狂衝刺，只為那人臨走前能喝上杯不含咖啡因的熱飲。牛奶有些滿有些燙，他遞給庫洛洛時小心翼翼。一米八五的健壯男人，線條冷硬，審訊時能嚇吐罪犯，卻讓杯熱牛奶一瓣一瓣收起。當心，有點燙，你當心。羊羔就小口小口吹氣，小臉比奶還白，芬克斯的心比奶沫吹得更遠。

只能轉頭吹起餛飩湯上的蔥花。庫洛洛已讓經紀人接走，他忙了大半夜也餓成一張皮，此刻是歸家前補充夜宵。店主煮完餛飩就看電視，是庫洛洛去年主演的二戰片，莉莉瑪蓮做配樂，芬克斯想起水光白雪中那張臉，火焰就從下腹燒到腦子。

他本來不應見到庫洛洛，壞就壞在芬克斯當警察當得剛正不阿。上個月他就該去總署，可他揭發署長不端行徑的事叫人捅出，署長咬牙切齒攪黃了他的升職，留芬克斯在手下要細細拿捏來。因此他差點就能逃出生天，就差這麼一點點，就能逃過這顆美麗災星。

走出店要開車回家，災星那張好看的小臉又給放大千萬倍，直直墜毀在眼球裡。是街對面的巨幅廣告牌，什麼豪車手錶的廣告吧，芬克斯也沒心力留意，抬頭望庫洛洛的黑眼睛在雪中灼灼其華。好似一小時前他送庫洛洛上車，在警署門口。他脫下外套給人遮住，不知是想擋風雪還是預防小報記者的出現。庫洛洛回以感激微笑。就是這樣的臉。這樣的笑。這樣的眼神。他就是這樣的人，對誰都溫情超標。

芬克斯就這麼給他整個看破。廣告牌下男人目眩耳鳴，他聽見自己完蛋的聲音。

2  
俠客為郵件的事找上芬克斯的時候，刑警先生已瘋狂補片一整月。不只電影，庫洛洛所有採訪他都看，有庫洛洛照片的雜誌他都收集，瀏覽論壇，和其他粉絲聊天又掐架。像苦心孤詣尋寶人，一寸寸還原寶藏可愛的形狀。就得知庫洛洛並非科班出身，窮學生找兼職，在劇組做道具的打雜。不知怎麼讓導演現場看中，力排眾議要他擔任下一部大戲主演。

一夜爆紅。

導演成名多年，劇本精心打磨，投資人財大氣粗，珍珠象牙瑪瑙翡翠鋪一地，全成了他庫洛洛一人的配角。口碑和票房都瘋掉，觀眾也瘋了，全溺死在黑眼睛裡。多少演員枯坐多年，唯有庫洛洛一開始就是一路歌吹給抬進藝術殿堂。這個人天生就被神寵愛著。

庫洛洛已不在的很多年後，愛豆成為流行生態，芬克斯偶爾在電視上瞥見，白眼都忍不住。粉絲的愛能有多瘋狂，庫洛洛讓全世界都見識了。商人自然要將其折成金銀。可多少年才能等來一個庫洛洛？只好流水線生產，鈔票和營銷捧出來的星星歲歲枯榮，買賣模式就此翻新。可他們算個屁的星，芬克斯心想。庫洛洛才是。他是世紀末最後的巨星。

芬克斯追星追到神魂顛倒，署長連連砸來的小鞋都視若無睹。可沒想到這麼快能跟庫洛洛再見面。俠客來警署找他，帶來諸多信件，全是對庫洛洛的死亡威脅，紙張墨水都講究，明顯一人手筆。庫洛洛指名要你負責，他說他相信你。俠客這麼對他講。

就這麼暈乎乎地跟庫洛洛見了面，細細詢問諸多人際狀況，他都不知自己是不是假公濟私。調查中詳細得知了庫洛洛混亂的男女關係。跟命案扯上也不是頭次。有粉絲為他自殺，情人間腥風血雨，虧得經紀人八面玲瓏全給擺平。換在從前，芬克斯該查得五官皺一起，這人怎麼回事啊，死神附體啊還是他媽海倫轉世啊？

然而一句腹誹也無，為庫洛洛的案子加班得分外勤勞。芬克斯問有無與人結仇，有沒有什麼人懷恨，庫洛洛若有所思。記不起了嗎，芬克斯問。是記不清。庫洛洛苦笑，太多了。

庫洛洛面色坦然，芬克斯替他心焦。細細提起諸多安保建議，又說您有什麼其他去處嗎，不如暫時搬個家。

「那搬去你家吧。」

「⋯⋯啊？」

「我搬來跟你住好不好。」庫洛洛笑起來，「你不喜歡嗎？別跟我說你查我查得沒私心。」

芬克斯差點當場鑽地下去。

「所以您是⋯⋯您是什麼時候知道的？」

第一次見面我就知道了。庫洛洛坐他對面，小孩整蠱成功，笑得七竅玲瓏。芬克斯給他整個笑破又皺成糖紙。彷彿電影蒙太奇，下一幕已是庫洛洛坐在行李箱上，在他家門口，等他拿鑰匙開門。毛衣加牛仔褲，小小一隻裹在舊羽絨服裡，像個跟小男友私奔去月球的高校女生。行李亦簡樸，就是書帶了好多，反正芬克斯苦力當得開心，給他通通扛上樓。又說起公寓樓前的樹是梨樹，現在光禿禿，春天到了會很好看。

當晚就給青年騙到床上去。等芬克斯記憶清晰起來，就是庫洛洛跪在腿間給他口。芬克斯知道多少人上過他，純熟技藝此刻得以顯現。年輕人口腔濕成春潮，黏膜貼著皮膚皺摺，每一寸。他真的好軟，又濕潤徹底，上下兩張嘴勝過聖經，要叫人溝通天國和上帝。口交還神色虔誠，睫毛垂下，每次細細抖動都把芬克斯的魂魄拋去風口浪尖。庫洛洛吞下精液的表情貞潔如處女。不，他比處女還處，比洛麗塔還洛麗塔。

芬克斯聽見自己喘息碎成雪花，他遠比庫洛洛健壯高大，就這麼乖，任由擺佈，任由庫洛洛推他在床上倒了一片。黑頭髮的青年自己騎上去，剛剛取悅了芬克斯，現在是他的happy hour，他用下面咬緊芬克斯的陰莖，喘著往自己的敏感點上撞——可芬克斯給他做畜生都做得甘之如飴，動起腰來進得更深。就聽見庫洛洛一聲哽住的抽咽。青年的腰和腿頓時軟了，一小團濕淋淋的雛鳥趴芬克斯胸前發抖。

庫洛洛自己做的清潔和潤滑，他裡面好濕，又燙。芬克斯整個人都震颤起來。這是他的寶石他的星星他的月亮，他何德何能，勞駕這麼一個尊貴的庫洛洛殷勤侍奉。小心翼翼抱著青年換個姿勢，他叫人躺好，腰下塞枕頭讓人家舒服些。拉開豐腴大腿，芬克斯再度進入，這次換他取悅國王。還要照顧陛下的陰莖，刑警先生的槍茧碾過馬眼和皺摺，庫洛洛的腿在床單上痙攣起來。

最後搞得庫洛洛快射水。兩個人在浴室清理，又擦槍走火水漫金山。庫洛洛睡著後芬克斯去收拾浴室，還如墜雲裡霧裡，這都是真實的嗎。像飢腸轆轆的窮小孩受人施捨，忐忑自己配不上一整塊巧克力蛋糕。

他早就忐忑了一整天。庫洛洛來他家，吃的第一餐是夏威夷披薩。本是芬克斯冷掉的早飯，庫洛洛行李一放說著好餓，就拿去微波爐熱。庫洛洛生得好看，平日西裝革履又精緻，生活作風卻樸素。等芬克斯扛書上來，王子殿下正啃回鍋披薩，大眼睛無辜眨又眨。愧疚差點當場活吃了他。從那天起芬克斯就殷勤買菜做飯，好似成了庫洛洛的廚師。

放下抹布又照浴室鏡子，血絲佈滿眼球，青青鬍渣冒頭，是頹唐的三十多歲男人面孔。芬克斯一向腦迴路粗糙，竟細膩地悔罪起來：他吻的就是這樣的我嗎，那樣金尊玉貴的庫洛洛。一雙黑眼睛海報上笑過銀屏上又落淚。小王子從星雲上掉落，掉進芬克斯懷裡就開成黑夜裡的梨花。天國的梨花。柔軟內臟接納他就是一次誕生一次分離，庫洛洛的手放進他的手就是一句再見連著一句再也不見。

芬克斯的額頭靠上鏡子。庫洛洛在熟睡，他不能驚擾，只有咬牙切齒一聲不吭，等待這酷刑緩緩過去。

3  
芬克斯就是那時知道了西索的存在。

庫洛洛在芬克斯住處安分如家貓，倒也沒斷了其他聯繫。只是他禮節周到，知道自己整理得當，回來就是春夢了無痕。他確實喜歡芬克斯，沒有當面挑釁的道理。可是上床的時候水光瀲灩，不用開拓就輕易吃下芬克斯的尺寸，後者立刻知道他今天已經見了人。洗乾淨又自己上油，夾著滿腔水等芬克斯回來做下半場。

礦泉水裡泡騰片劈哩啪啦，芬克斯聽著沸騰聲歸於寂靜。他排查庫洛洛的人際關係，早已明了後者私生活混亂。只是沒立場去要求什麼。芬克斯在警察署裡出了名的炸藥脾氣，人也高傲，唯獨在庫洛洛面前像乞丐，一點禮遇他就生出感激。

就摸出那個破壞禮節的存在。他逐漸發覺庫洛洛有時回來人不太對，顯出疲憊頹唐氣象。有次庫洛洛說著幾日不歸，芬克斯念著郵件裡的死亡威脅，叮囑他注意安全，比老媽還囉嗦。回來的庫洛洛整個人都是破的，指揮芬克斯抱他去浴室。芬克斯就這麼看見他後頸的牙印，還有大腿上瘀青的指痕。禮貌亦無法維持。

又見公寓前停著紅色超跑，芬克斯抓一輩子罪犯都買不起的那種。他正摸不著頭腦，在樓門口跟人擦肩，懷中一堆庫洛洛吩咐去取的書遮擋視線，男人的紅色發尾從余光裡燒過去，還有昂貴西裝上的胸針，撲克元素，造型奇巧。芬克斯走進電梯想起什麼，如遭雷劈。等他追出去只來得及吃上一口喧囂尾氣。

胸針的形狀他見過。在庫洛洛的胸前。乳釘明顯剛打沒多久，周圍還充血，上床的時候芬克斯不小心碰到，庫洛洛叫了一聲直接交待在他手裡。庫洛洛姦情如雲，人倒潔淨。不是一只香皂一塊毛巾能給予的潔淨，這世界預備了千萬種侮辱和損害，庫洛洛一一受過，合上腿依舊不染塵埃。菩提本無樹，他清潔過蓮台。原只是旁人溺死在他身上修一場不淨觀。

唯獨有這麼一個混帳，孜孜不倦在庫洛洛身上留劃痕。芬克斯牙都咬碎，這他媽可是庫洛洛，他捧手心怕掉含嘴裡怕化的庫洛洛。手裡還查著郵件的事，就想把這混蛋揪出來。芬克斯在打靶場打出前所未有的漂亮成績，同事驚呼，卻不知槍靶在芬克斯眼裡，全是未曾謀面的姦夫面孔。

就沒意識到另一場人生危機。議員公子槍殺導演一案了結，接下來全是檢察官和法庭的活，庫洛洛卻向他要起口供，殺人犯的，有錄像更好。和芬克斯晚飯時喜歡聽他講刑事案件，細節血肉橫飛，毫不影響胃口，黑眼睛睜得像小孩觀察飛蛾撲火。隔日又問起，之前你說的那什麼什麼案子，案件紀錄你能拿到嗎，可以帶回家給我看看嗎？

第一次將口供紀錄帶回家，芬克斯內心不是沒有天人交戰。這事違規又違法，芬克斯可是一貫重原則。做刑警多年，芬克斯也沒成什麼正義的夥伴，他只是看重原則。正義也是原則的一種，而他只是偶然成了警察——如果加入的是黑社會，芬克斯就會成為死於忠義的英雄片主角。原則就意味著署長的不端無法容忍，就意味著他的升職被攪黃，就意味著他被一路推向庫洛洛，而後者要求他自己打碎原則。

所幸庫洛洛真的只是借來看。閱讀所有殺人滅口的隱情有如讀劇本，讀一本罪與罰，讀一千零六頁的卡拉瑪佐夫。看口供時甚至放上了莉莉瑪蓮的唱片——庫洛洛帶來芬克斯家的。你金髮的莉莉，你灰髮的瑪蓮，庫洛洛看上去專注又快樂。

一切同泳池邊嚴絲合縫。雷電打過天靈蓋，芬克斯恍然大悟，這就是庫洛洛的昆蟲觀察日記。口供、罪案紀錄，還有霰彈槍和水波裡的半個頭，都是他的小白鼠，那天他在泳池邊目不轉晴，是來收取實驗結果。

芬克斯確實委屈了幾秒，難道我也是小白鼠嗎？他跟庫洛洛窩在沙發上看電影，他看屏幕上的庫洛洛，庫洛洛看他。就這麼讀出他所有的紋理嗎？一次暗戀意味著一次謀殺，一秒心動意味著一秒的貪婪。他為故事裡的庫洛洛心碎，而庫洛洛讀他像讀故事，在芬克斯為他神魂顛倒的臉上，一次次搜尋人類墮落的軌跡。

庫洛洛露相，只因未察覺芬克斯早已對他每部戲爛熟於心。他在十六世紀當教皇，在十八世紀做男妓，又在二十世紀為正義而死。轉過寶石權杖又去撫摸一把槍，手指的軌跡讓芬克斯背誦到千山鳥飛絕。就這麼發覺庫洛洛會對他講台詞。讚他布丁做得好吃，那句話庫洛洛對戲中的父親說過。他吻芬克斯的樣子就是吻戲裡的女主角。一口地獄大濃湯在胸口咕嚕嚕冒泡，芬克斯氣不敢出，唯恐震碎了那麼昂貴的一尊庫洛洛，只能自己爆炸又悲哀地熄滅。

唯獨每次見過那紅髮的狗東西，破破爛爛跑回來的庫洛洛才有那麼點真實。那是芬克斯在任何一部戲裡都未曾見過的表情。胸中窩火，芬克斯也不知自己跟誰置氣，甚至跟俠客說話也口不擇言，一句你是不是也跟他睡過直接滑出去。

俠客的手指在資料上頓住了，他們本來在討論郵件威脅的事，芬克斯還在追查。他知失言，表情正尷尬，俠客倒笑了，當然啦，你覺得誰能拒絕嗎。

「那你就不會⋯⋯？」

不會嫉妒嗎。句子下半截芬克斯沒說，可俠客讀懂了。嫉妒無用，不甘心也沒辦法，我得保護好自己啊。俠客笑起來確實是聰明人的樣子。

然而芬克斯不是。跟俠客分開的下午，他查到了信紙來源。講究又少見的種類，似乎威脅者也認為這才配得起一個稀有的庫洛洛。查到店鋪，調取監控，購買者口罩遮臉，看不分明。芬克斯要了監控拷貝，拿回署裡看能不能挖出點特徵，店主卻說我知道他是誰。是某某啊。你不知道嗎？啊也正常，他之前不出名的，去年跟那個庫洛洛一起演商業片才開始紅⋯⋯但我早就看過他很多片子了，是他的粉絲哦。所以那天他戴著口罩我還是認出來了——

芬克斯想起來了。那個泳池邊抱著庫洛洛的年輕男人，像母獸護崽，臉上的愛與擔憂確實不假。

後來芬克斯回放庫洛洛的採訪，去年電影的宣傳期，那個年輕演員也在。說他本來念金融，看了庫洛洛的電影，整個人都瘋掉，轉學表演系，蹲好幾年冷板凳，終於能跟偶像合作，他好開心——同樣是這張嘴，白紙黑字地承認導演跟庫洛洛的事是他透露給議員的大少爺，我本以為他會連庫洛洛一起宰掉。芬克斯審問過的罪犯多如過江之鯽，刑警的眼睛知道兩邊都不是謊言。同事只覺奇怪，你說他不是愛死庫洛洛了嗎，怎麼還要殺人家。他們確實從那人家中翻出炸彈。

可芬克斯懂。他有苦說不出。銀幕上庫洛洛動人過白日依山盡，芬克斯就夜夜默念，流利如黃河入海流。而現實裡的庫洛洛吻他更流利，更勝吻戲裡的女主角。所以他們抓住嫌疑人那天，芬克斯那一通痛扁更像是對自己的報復。好了好了別打了，他已經沒法反抗了，銬起來吧。同事勸阻的聲音遙遠如隔雲端，芬克斯一拳又落下去，犯人昏過去，皮開肉綻的倒像他自己的臉。同事拉都拉不開。

如果不是短信鈴聲及時響起的話。

犯人交給同事帶回警局，庫洛洛給他發短信，一個地理座標 ，加一句「你來」。上一秒還共情謀殺的人這一秒又要赴湯蹈火。朝著座標，車直接開上臨海公路，芬克斯的心情同風景一樣越來越荒涼。不會出什麼事了吧。

真的如期見到庫洛洛，青年坐公路欄杆上等他。太陽快掉到海面以下了，短髮細細碎碎在海風裡，像黑鳥破損的飛羽。車在應急車道停好，芬克斯衝過去，庫洛洛正試圖自己站直，試圖維持體面，卻一個踉蹌摔進芬克斯懷裡。滿身鮮血比落日還冷豔。

4  
「報警。」

握著方向盤的芬克斯臉色鐵青，車速都不自覺提起來。「我現在就帶你去醫院。不用怕，我會一直陪著你。驗傷什麼我馬上找人給你做。我找我同事過來，你放心，他們口風很緊不會洩漏。我他媽要是抓到那個王八蛋——」

而庫洛洛在副駕上有氣無力地搖頭。不要。衣服上不是我的血，不然你以為我為什麼要燒掉它。是了。現在的庫洛洛一絲不掛，裹的是芬克斯的大衣。衣服的主人心痛成一顆拔了殼的蚌，默默把車內暖氣又調高三度。

十分鐘前庫洛洛找他要了打火機，燒掉血衣又扔下大海。脫衣前問他車上有沒有刀，說沒法自在脫掉西褲，好痛，腿一打開就好痛。芬克斯看他用刀劃開褲子，內褲失蹤，腿上紫紅指痕倒還新鮮。小心翼翼把庫洛洛抱上副駕，鋒利殺心在芬克斯體內瘋狂尖嘯。

可最後醫院和警局都沒去成。庫洛洛態度異常堅決。芬克斯抱他上樓，庫洛洛縮在被窩裡要芬克斯先出去，讓他躺半小時再說。男人躊躇著，拿藥箱又溜進來。手指摸進被子的時候庫洛洛驚慌起來，不行，芬克斯，今晚不行，我現在沒辦法——被叫到名字的人心如刀絞，你怎麼這樣看我，難道認為我會對這樣的你做、做那種事？

撕扯半天庫洛洛才肯讓他上藥。確實沒什麼嚴重外傷，只是腿一打開就慘不忍睹，紅紅白白地流出來，更多的精液已然乾涸。大張雙腿讓人湊近觀察確實羞恥，庫洛洛都受不住，臉側過去沈進枕頭。因此錯失芬克斯的表情。赫髮男人痛到發抖又氣到發抖，自己都不知哪來的自制，讓手指不要顫得太厲害。也許只是怕弄痛庫洛洛。棉球沾上紅腫皮肉，芬克斯看著情人繃緊了腿根。庫洛洛呼吸滯重一次就是刀在芬克斯心上劃一次。

一臉殺氣地煮湯圓本是喜劇，可芬克斯笑不出，因為他是這幕戲的主角。庫洛洛不准他報警，庫洛洛今天很累，需要糯糯的熱東西安慰，痛得縮被窩裡的庫洛洛比芝麻湯圓還軟還惹人愛憐。芬克斯則偷偷取了精液樣本。就算不許他報警，他也要挖這狗東西出來，他要剁了這傢伙的屌塞進嘴裡，他要在這王八蛋的眉心打空子彈——

就沒想到，精液都沒來得及送去檢測，答案已整盒端來。次日芬克斯請了假，打開電視正播早間新聞，鄰市的同行昨晚一夜沒睡，全國都在炸鍋。科技新貴昨晚出車禍，紅色跑車爆炸又滾入大海，就在那條他抱回庫洛洛的公路上。新聞曬出照片，是某期雜誌封面的硬照，一張英俊的臉完好無缺。而芬克斯死死盯住西索.莫羅的紅髮，盯著撲克元素的胸針目不轉晴。

5  
沒什麼人不知道西索莫羅這名字，十幾歲的時候做黑客，重罪一籮筐，最後不知怎麼跟政府達成和解，清白脫罪，又將神奇思維折成科技商品，變成了雜誌封面上的科技新貴，是提起來就會讓人聯想到新銳和先鋒的名字。

命也確實大，爆炸和失血都沒搞死他，正躺在重症監護室昏迷不醒。而謀殺嫌疑未排除，鄰市同行跑來芬克斯的警署要求協助。芬克斯一聲不吭，看著同事們風風火火地跑動，一整個地獄在心理燃燒。

兇手就躺在他家床上，小小一隻，縮在芬克斯的被子裡看一本少年Jump。跟電話那邊的俠客哼哼唧唧病了起不來，又轉頭要芬克斯下班給他帶石鍋拌飯和豆腐湯。一個聲音轟鳴著，你是警察，警察的原則就是破案抓犯人。你要說出來，這是你作為警察的原則。剩下的交給法律判斷。另一個聲音立刻叫起來，你放屁！沒看到那混蛋都做了什麼嗎？他死了活該——吵吵嚷嚷，芬克斯腦袋都要炸。

最後一個聲音鑽出來，輕輕三個字，世界清涼寂靜。

它說，庫洛洛。

於是真的什麼都沒說。芬克斯裝得很好。下班回家買了石鍋拌飯和豆腐湯，米飯少吃點，我還買了海鮮煎餅你得吃吃看。好好，鍋巴都留給你。背著庫洛洛查到西索的病房。當刑警多年，破案經驗多少可折算成謀殺技巧。藉著協助辦案支開保安和護士，醫院的監控也已事先弄壞。西索正昏迷不醒，甚至不需要子彈，一隻枕頭就可讓人窒息。再悄悄戴回氧氣面罩，就只是一齣搶救失敗的悲劇。站在病房裡的芬克斯這麼想。昏迷的西索跟他只隔一道簾子。庫洛洛干得漂亮，帶走了西索一隻手一隻腳，最終步驟他來完成。病房寂靜再無旁人，現在他只要掀起簾子，就剩最後的枕頭環節了。

然後手機就震起來，沒聲音，芬克斯記得殺人前要調到震動模式。他正準備掐斷電話進入簾子後面，手就僵住。來電顯示是庫洛洛的名字。接通後庫洛洛就一句話。

「回來。」

輕巧地像一句電影台詞。

不只電影，庫洛洛的採訪芬克斯都翻來覆去地看。還有各種電影節紅毯。庫洛洛西裝革履，所有的視線閃光燈都向著他跌落，是一整個巴比倫淫獄密密織成錦袍披在身上。可他想起青年在泳池邊凝視屍體的樣子，孩童睜大雙眼，觀察一隻飛蛾燒焦的肚皮。鎖骨菩薩冰雪砌成。無情又潔淨。

一整個世界的情慾就從庫洛洛身上輕輕抖落了。

也抖落了一整個芬克斯。庫洛洛熟睡的深夜，芬克斯悄悄在客廳看他主演的二戰片。庫洛洛飾演死在戰壕裡的德軍士兵，臨死前配樂奏起莉莉瑪蓮。德文原版。庫洛洛的黑眼睛蓄滿淚水，將落未落，觀眾肝腸寸斷。

芬克斯也肝腸寸斷。求求你。求求你不要死。因為我愛妳。求求你和我在一起。

要知道，他因揭發署長的違規違法被報復，升職告吹，這才生生撞上一個庫洛洛。從懷私心排查庫洛洛的人際關係開始，事情就脫韁，偷拿罪案紀錄給情人看，更不是刑警該做的事，這次換他違規又違法。自由落體的速度超乎想像，他包庇起一個罪犯，給罪犯煮湯圓又帶石鍋拌飯，咬著耳垂問還疼不疼，傷口還疼不疼。甚至還為這個罪犯執行起謀殺計畫來。他沒辦法，他頭腦發熱，他在庫洛洛面前低到塵埃裡。若我有天國的錦緞，金銀的光線織就，湛藍白天和灰藍夜晚，我就全鋪在你腳下。可我一樣都無，我比乞丐更貧窮，只有鋪開我的夢，求求你輕一些，因為你正踩著我的夢。芬克斯站在西索的病床邊，只隔一個枕頭，就要從警察墮落成罪犯，他在懸崖邊搖搖欲墜。

而他美麗的災星在天邊招招手，說回來，你快回來。

芬克斯進家門時不可避免地有些灰溜溜。庫洛洛只當沒看見，在廚房燉一過奶油燴菜。芬克斯憋了半天，只憋出半句：「如果西索醒過來，他——」

「他什麼都不會說。」燴菜端上桌，庫洛洛示意芬克斯也坐下。「他不會提起我，只會跟外界說是意外。沒幾天他就要活蹦亂跳了。算他命大，這次沒弄死他。」

你怎麼就那麼確定⋯⋯？芬克斯的疑問寫在臉上，庫洛洛煩躁起來，那是芬克斯未見過的神態。他默背庫洛洛的眼睛流利過台詞，而一個流利的庫洛洛卻讓西索生生打斷。

「因為這是我跟他之間的事。他也清楚。」庫洛洛往芬克斯的盤子裡裝了燴菜又加麵包。「那些案件紀錄以後也不用拿給我看了，這是違規的吧？應該也違法。西索好起來沒幾天就會來找我，我會搬去跟他住。不用那種表情啊，他沒法拿我怎麼樣，倒是他該擔心擔心自己。」

芬克斯終於壓不住驚慌。他明白庫洛洛在做什麼了。你走吧，庫洛洛在說。做你的好警察去。你前程似錦。整個世界都是他庫洛洛的試驗場，無人不是小白鼠。芬克斯像失控的跑車一路滑下去，結局只能是泳池裡掉了半個頭的屍體。當初挖掘庫洛洛的伯樂就是腦袋沒了半邊的那個。生前每每談起庫洛洛，都說是他的謬斯。確實也嘔心瀝血給庫洛洛一人寫了十幾個劇本，最後為謬斯在泳池裡肝腦塗地。愛著庫洛洛的人只能是如此下場。

可庫洛洛踩了煞車。他放他走了。

如果這是電影的最後一幕，定能博得滿座淚水。芬克斯眼睛充血嘴唇哆嗦，高大強壯的成年男人快要哭出來，他望著庫洛洛像望著法官望著情人，又像望著兇手。

「⋯⋯那我究竟、我究竟算什麼？」

「芬克斯的話，是家人。」庫洛洛的表情很認真，「還記得第一次見面嗎，當時你給我買牛奶，說燙要小心⋯⋯那時我就覺得你很親切，好像家人。所以郵件的事我讓俠客來找你。我相信你。」

可是，「好像家人」這句話是台詞。芬克斯心想。我看過你那部電影。然而刑警的眼睛也分辨不出真偽。他到最後都不知庫洛洛是不是在演戲。也許戲和人生對於庫洛洛是一回事，他在戲裡沒說謊，現在對芬克斯也就沒說謊。

「沒人會跟家人上床。」

「啊。」庫洛洛有點迷茫，略尷尬的天真神情。就是這樣的表情，讓芬克斯無數次死去又活來。

「我只是以為你會開心。你不喜歡嗎？」

芬克斯整個人無法抑制地動盪起來，他張嘴想說什麼，可庫洛洛只是搖頭。瓷器般的臉，鋼鐵般的心。「什麼都不要說，芬克斯，放過你自己，不要讓自己那麼難看。」

如果聖經是真的，如果那些關於天堂地獄的鬼話都是真的，芬克斯只希望最後審判就在此刻降臨。庫洛洛坐到他身邊，他們像家人一樣擁抱。在庫洛洛懷裡他哆嗦得彷彿一個小孩一個病人，只希望洪水硫磺烈火就在此刻從天而降，吞噬這众水之上的大巴比倫。於是淚將由鹹轉甜罪將比雪更白，這淫獄裡一切慘叫的哀號的哭泣的都將被火山灰覆蓋，白茫茫大地一片，真乾淨。

而他就會跟庫洛洛擁抱成一尊永恆的化石。他們永不分離。

6  
春天來臨的時候，芬克斯的署長終於被抓了。

為難芬克斯的事也被揭出來。加上他近幾個月案子都辦得漂亮，升職調令來得比花開得還快。他很快就要去總署。

而西索也真的來了。這人真爬過鬼門關，新聞上說他去裝了最新型的義肢，技術如何如何厲害，果然沒多久，西索莫羅又在各種公眾場合活蹦亂跳了。他也確實沒提庫洛洛，一口咬定跑車失事是飲酒後的意外。芬克斯正想起海邊燒掉的血衣，就見西索在電視上講斷手斷腳也只因車禍。

而他來接庫洛洛那天早晨，庫洛洛讓芬克斯提早搬行李下樓。生活用品不多，沈的是書。然後他讓芬克斯上樓，說你跟西索還是不要見面為好。

芬克斯上樓，就發現那張莉莉瑪蓮的唱片忘記打包。拿起來衝下樓，正見書和行李都給扔上車，依舊是囂張的紅色超跑，只是更新更貴。西索正扶著庫洛洛的肩說話，芬克斯看著庫洛洛嫌棄地推開紅髮男人。他的感覺沒錯，庫洛洛跟西索在一起，就失去了流利。好似這個活在戲和書本裡的人，終於給什麼來自真實世界的東西打斷。西索不以為意，表情有點調笑意味，然後一抬頭，看見站門口的芬克斯。

想起來，這還是芬克斯第一次和西索打照面。紅髮男人的臉比新聞上更英俊，他看上去恢復得很徹底。芬克斯只覺這人笑起來像隻老狐狸，真他媽不順眼就是在挑釁，他現在就想一拳送西索回重症監護室。

就在這時芬克斯突然生出奇幻想像，好似他還有機會。他現在可以幾步衝上去，把庫洛洛拉到身後，然後一拳打在西索臉上。就可以像戰爭片最後勝利的英雄，擁抱他的女主角在朝陽裡接吻。

然而庫洛洛讓他回去做好警察。去做你有原則的好人，奔你的似錦前程吧。庫洛洛仁慈地放他走了。芬克斯站在那裡面無表情，十八層地獄在體內熊熊燃燒，可他攥著莉莉瑪蓮的唱片，站成一個好孩子。庫洛洛要他做的那種。

Schon rief der Posten,  
Sie blasen Zapfenstreich  
Das kann drei Tage kosten  
Kamerad, ich komm sogleich

衛兵叫起來，歸營號已吹響。  
「這可是要關三天禁閉的！」  
「同志，我立刻就來。」

Da sagten wir auf Wiedersehen  
Wie gerne wollt ich mit dir geh’n

我們互相道別，可我多想再停留片刻。

Mit dir Lili Marleen  
Mit dir Lili Marleen.

想和你在一起啊，莉莉瑪蓮。  
想和你在一起啊，莉莉瑪蓮。

庫洛洛和西索上了車，他們沒有回頭。而芬克斯目送跑車遠去。春日第一樹梨花飄灑如雪，輕輕落在他的肩頭。


End file.
